


Crystal You

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Clearly, he and his boyfriend had two completely opposite ideas about romance.





	Crystal You

“Dai-chan!”

Ryosuke got inside the apartment, joining his boyfriend in the living room and finding him sitting in front of the TV.

He knelt next to him, leaning over to kiss him.

“Welcome back.” the elder told him, smiling to him. “You’re in a good mood I see.” he pointed out, and Yamada nodded, taking his jacked off and rummaging inside the pockets, finally taking a small bag out of it.

“Look! I was shopping with Yuya and Kei and I saw it in a shop window... I couldn’t resist.” he told him, handing him the bluish bag so that he could see it for himself.

When Daiki pulled its content out he raised his eyes on his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“Ryo!” he whined, holding the small crystal figuring portraying a penguin. “It’s not funny at all.”

Ryosuke chuckled, shrugging.

“But I liked it. And it reminds me of you, anyway. I can put it on the shelf, so I won't miss you when you won't be here. Don’t you think it’s incredibly romantic on my part?”

Daiki didn’t dare replying.

Clearly, he and his boyfriend had two completely opposite ideas about romance.


End file.
